tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Minispiele aus Tales of Berseria
thumb|300px|[[Bienfu kurz vor dem Start des Minispiels Bienfu-Ditschen]] Nachfolgend sind die zahlreichen Minispiele aus Tales of Berseria mit ihren Fundorten, Regeln sowie Belohnungen zu finden. Die veranstaltenden Figuren der Minispiele sind auf der Minikarte als gelber Kreis angezeigt und in Städten häufig in Gasthäusern oder an den Häfen anzutreffen. Es werden aber auch Minispiele auf Feldern veranstaltet. Die meisten Minispiele werden von Katz angeboten, aber einige von ihnen werden auch von Menschen veranstaltet. Neben diversen Accessoires und neuen Kostümen können in sämtlichen Minispielen sogenannte Tales-Münzen erstanden werden. Werden davon genügend gewonnen, können sie wiederum bei den veranstaltenden Figuren gegen andere Preise wie Kostüme oder aber gegen mal mehr, mal weniger hilfreiche Objekte eingetauscht werden. Angelspiel *'Fundorte': Burnack-Hochebene, Ruhewald, Manann-Riff, Gaiburk-Eisfeld, Brigid-Schlucht, Normininsel Das Angelspiel ist tatsächlich weniger ein Spiel als ein Ereignis, das lediglich optional eingeleitet werden kann. Hierfür muss eine hungrige Katz auf den entsprechenden Feldern angesprochen werden, die Velvet darum bittet, für sie Fisch zu fangen. Hierfür stehen Velvet drei verschiedene Köder zur Verfügung, die eher zufällig auf den Feldern bei Sammelstellen gefunden werden können: Falkerlake, Katzenohren-Ringeltier und Kaiserameise. An den unterschiedlichen Orten können jeweils immer vier unterschiedliche Wasserlebewesen (nicht nur Fische) gefangen werden. Jeder Köder ist dazu imstande, jede Art von Beute anzulocken, aber hierbei weisen sie vermutlich unterschiedliche Wahrscheinlichkeiten auf. Jedes Beutetier bringt eine festgelegte Anzahl an Tales-Münzen. Zusätzlich existiert bei jedem Gewässer ein besonderer großer Fisch, der 500 Tales-Münzen einbringt. Es muss nichts getan werden, sobald Velvet die Leine ausgeworfen hat. Der Fang findet also von selbst statt. Belohnungen Die Belohnung für das Fangen sämtlicher Fische, inklusive der legendären, ist das Modeobjekt "Krone des Fischerkönigs". Fische Bienfu-Ditschen *'Fundorte': Yseult Hauptfigur von Bienfu-Ditschen ist Bienfu, der über einen Steg hinweg Anlauf holt und sich dann mit einem Sprung auf das Wasser begibt, von dem er mehrmals abspringen muss. Ziel ist es, eine möglichst weite Strecke hinter sich zu bringen. Die Schwierigkeitsgrade sind Leicht, Normal, Schwer und Superschwer. Das Spiel besteht effektiv aus drei Teilen: #Laufen: Hierbei geht es darum, möglichst schwungvollen Anlauf mit Bienfu zu holen. Je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad muss entweder nur eine Taste schnell nacheinander gedrückt werden oder aber eine ganze Kombination. #Springen: Das Springen wird am Ende des Stegs gefordert und sollte zur spätesten Möglichkeit erfolgen, um die Strecke des Anlaufs auszureizen. Gesprungen wird mit 20px oder 20px im richtigen Augenblick. #Ditschen: Bienfu muss nun so häufig wie möglich über das Wasser "geditscht" werden. Er nähert sich bei jedem Sprung von oben herab der Wasseroberfläche, wobei seine Landefläche markiert ist. Dabei wird eine Taste angezeigt, die sich je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad regelmäßig ändern kann oder immer dieselbe ist. Diese Taste muss bestenfalls kurz vor Bienfus Aufschlag auf dem Wasser gedrückt werden. Gelingt dies zu spät, geht Bienfu augenblicklich unter. Wird zu früh gedrückt, springt er zwar weiter, verliert aber an Schwung und kann nicht mehr so weit geditscht werden. Belohnungen Chamballoon 2 *'Fundorte': Hellawes, Zeksonhafen, Cadnixhafen, Reneed, Yseult, Taliesin Chamballoon 2 kommt mit fünf Stufen daher, von denen die schwierigeren erst durch den schnellen Sieg über die vorangegangenen freigeschaltet werden müssen. Ziel von Chamballoon 2 ist es, schnellstmöglich die dargebotenen Luftballons zu zerstören. Hierfür ist es erlaubt, sich frei eine Figur auszusuchen. Sobald diese ein Stufe geschafft hat, ist die darauffolgende auch für die anderen Helden freigeschaltet. In den ersten Stufen dieses Minispiels kann man Magilou Mayvin mit ihrem Arte Geistersturz benutzen verwenden, da dies die Ballons in kürzester Zeit eliminiert. Für einen außerordentlich simplen Sieg über die letzten beiden Stufen von Chamballoon 2 ist die Auswahl von Laphicet zu empfehlen. Indem er auf Manuell gestellt wird (wodurch er den anvisierten Ballon nicht verfolgt) und zwei Verborgene Artes anwendet (woraufhin Malak-Artes schneller gewirkt werden können), ist es ihm möglich, Substanzlosigkeit recht schnell zu wirken. Substanzlosigkeit ist ein flächendeckendes Malak-Arte, das sämtliche Ballons erfasst und in mehreren Wellen angreift, sodass auch erst später erscheinende Ballons bei gutem Timing zerstört werden. Belohnungen Charakterkarten *''Siehe: Charakterkarten'' Im Minispiel Charakterkarten muss man versuchen, durch Kombinationen von Karten innerhalb von drei Runden möglichst viele Punkte zu sammeln. Sowohl die Kombination aller Karten eines Spiels als auch das Sammeln mehrerer Karten mit demselben Symbol in der rechten unteren Ecke bringt Punkte. Hat man Punkte erhalten, wird man gefragt, ob man fortfahren oder die Runde beenden möchte. In ersterem Fall kann es passieren, dass der Gegner Kombinationen erhält und es bekommt immer nur der Spieler Punkte für die Runde, der die Runde beendet. In zweiterem Fall wird die aktuelle Runde beendet und mit der nächsten Runde mit neuen Karten fortgefahren. Es gewinnt, wer am Ende der drei Runden die meisten Punkte gesammelt hat. Die Belohnungen erhält man jeweils, wenn man den höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad gegen den Anbieter gewonnen hat. Belohnungen Flaggenjagd *'Fundorte': Lothringen, Yseult, Taliesin Flaggenjagd ist ein Minispiel voller Tempo, bei dem die ausgewählte Figur auf dem Geoboard durch das entsprechende Gebiet flitzen muss, um die darin verteilten Flaggen zu finden und einzusammeln. Es ist möglich, von dem Geoboard zu steigen, aber nicht, das Spiel ohne die Nutzung des Geoboards zu gewinnen. Ebenfalls verteilt sind gefiederte Flügel, die als Beschleuniger dienen. Belohnungen Fratzenfänger *'Fundorte': Zeksonhafen, Loegres Fratzenfänger ist vom Prinzip her ein simples Spiel, das jedoch außerordentlich schnelle Reaktionen erfordert. Der Veranstalter des Spiels gibt ein Gesicht vor, das von drei weiteren Versionen von ihm nachgeahmt werden muss. In kürzester Zeit wechselt die Mimik der drei anderen Versionen und es muss zum richtigen Augenblick mit einem Fächer zugeschlagen werden, damit das aktuelle Gesicht "einfriert" und bestenfalls mit dem vorgegebenen Gesicht identisch ist. Belohnungen Bei diesem Minispiel gibt es keine individuellen Belohnungen. Kellnern *''Siehe auch: Kellnern (Minispiel)'' *'Fundorte': Loegres Beim Kellnern muss man mit dem jeweiligen Charakter die Bestellungen der Kunden aufnehmen und diese richtig servieren. Dafür spricht man zunächst mit jedem Kunden, sodass dieser sagt, was er möchte. Anschließend geht man zur Theke und ordert die notwendigen Speisen. Damit geht man dann zu jedem Kunden und wählt aus, welche Speise man ihnen gibt. Liegt man richtig, ist es eine erfolgreiche Bestellung. Liegt man hingegen falsch oder lässt den Gast zu lange warten, wird der Gast wütend und es gilt als misslungene Bestellung. Beides gilt positiv für die erforderliche Anzahl an Bestellungen, allerdings darf man nur eine gewisse Zahl an misslungenen Bestellungen haben, da man sonst verliert. Mit jedem Charakter muss man drei Stufen absolvieren, die jeweils schwieriger werden, um die jeweiligen Belohnungen zu erhalten. Belohnungen Münzsammler *'Fundorte': Beardsley, Brigid-Schlucht, Normininsel Münzsammler ähnelt Flaggenjagd und erfordert von der gewählten Figur, das entsprechende Gebiet zu durchstreifen, um Münzen einzusammeln. Erneut ist das Geoboard von Vorteil oder eher absolut nötig, um dieses Minispiel zu gewinnen. Es existieren erneut Beschleuniger für das Geoboard. Im Gegensatz zu Flaggenjagd müssen nicht alle verteilten Münzen eingesammelt werden, wobei dies in den schwierigeren Stufen des Minispiels das Ziel ist. Belohnungen Schiebepuzzle *'Fundorte': Katz Korner Beim Schiebepuzzle muss man die verschiedenen Blöcke so über das Feld bewegen, dass sich das geforderte Bild ergibt. Ein Block bewegt sich dabei stets die komplette Linie entlang, in die er geschoben wurde, bis er auf ein Hindernis trifft. Je nachdem wie schnell man dabei ist und welchen Schwierigkeitsgrad man gewählt hat, erhält man bei Vollendung die Münzen. Belohnungen Bei diesem Minispiel gibt es keine individuellen Belohnungen. Schnellschlag *'Fundorte': Hellawes, Zeksonhafen, Cadnixhafen, Reneed, Yseult, Taliesin Schnellschlag ist ein Minispiel mit einfachem Prinzip. Die ausgewählte Figur wird in eine Kampfsituation gebracht, in der sie sich gegen eine Trainingspuppe stellen muss. Ziel ist es, in der vorgegebenen Zeit möglichst viel Schaden zu verursachen. Hierfür stehen der Figur drei Seelen sowie eine Stoßanzeige von 3 zur Verfügung, sodass mystische Artes möglich sind. Jede Figur hat eine andere Vorgabe des Schadens, der erreicht werden muss, um den höchsten Platz in der vorgegebenen Bestenliste zu erreichen. Belohnungen Wo ist der Normin? *'Fundorte': Normininsel Wo ist der Normin? wird von Mischa auf dem höchsten Punkt der Normininsel angeboten und beinhaltet, wie der Name erahnen lässt, die Präsenz zahlreicher Normin. Im Grunde handelt es sich hierbei um das bekannte Memory-Spiel. Aus einer Masse von 25 Normin muss die zwei Figuren auswählen, die dieselbe Position einnehmen. Die Pose kann erst eingesehen werden, wenn er entsprechende Normin angesprochen wird. Wird ein Paar gefunden, wird es von dem Feld entfernt. Belohnungen Für dieses Minispiel gibt es, sofern man das Minispiel in der geforderten Zeit schafft, die Modeobjekte "Norminphönix-Hut (Laphicet)" und "Norminphönix-Anzug (Laphicet)". Eintauschbare Objekte Wie eingangs erwähnt, können bei denjenigen, die die Minispiele anbieten, für Tales-Münzen Objekte eingetauscht werden. Die meisten Objekte werden erst im Laufe der Handlung verfügbar und spätestens nach dem Sieg über den Endgegner sind auch die letzten Objekte kaufbar. Kategorie:Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Minispiele